Puzzle Pieces of Life
by hitachiinlove
Summary: 3 of Haruhi's childhood friends are attending Ouran. Massive fun, drama, love, and everything. Their the first Hostess's and new members of being a Hosts too. Review please. HaruTama/OCsxTwins/KyoyaxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Yooowho, (x Hello everyone. I'mhitachiinlove. I normally do Digimon stories, but my cousin decided to help me with a OuranHSHC one. I love Ouran, (: Anyways, this is my first one! Please don't be too mean, but I'd be glad to receive some advice and all that. I was planning to let you guys make your own OC's but then I might get too much of them. :3 So uh, full summary's on profile and all that. Hope you enjoy. 3 Hunny and More already graduated but they're still in the story and in the host club. They're on the second year, everyone else is in their last year (third year). Let's say Haruhi and Tamaki like each other, but then she didn't confess just yet to it, until later in the , I'm starting the whole school thing in September, not April like in Japan. I did not read the manga yet, so I'm doing whatever I/my cousin created. Reuploaded version, cause my cousin deleted the other one. -.-' Oh well, I'll get her later.**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own OuranHSHC but I own this story and my characters.

**Chapter One: The New Members.**

Today was the first day of school, everyone was greeting one another, asking about how summer was, and eager for the new school year. As for Haruhi, she called everyone in for an emergency meeting. The brunette didn't have a chance to tell them how her old friends her attending Ouran for the rest of the High School years with her.

* * *

_Today was the last week of summer which means one thing, school's back. As Haruhi was going to the super market for tonight's dinner for her and her father she bumped into the most unexpected group of people. She actually thought the host club was going to pop out of no where as usual but it was different, after she grabbed her food that fell on the floor she looked up and noticed three figures._

_"Haruhi?" They all asked as she nodded nervously as the cinnamon brown haired girl tackled her, "I didn't notice you at first,I've missed you! You're hair's short, what happened?"_

_"M-Matsuko, you're hurting me. Long story too, but it's fine." After her friend let go of her the other two gave her a smile as Haruhi gave it back. She didn't see her friends in so long that she didn't remember how the three looked like._

_"Been a while Haruhi, what you've been up to since you haven't talked to us ever since you attended Ouran," Shiroyi said as they all walked to the register together._

_"Studying, and more studying." She answered back. She answer truthfully, or at least half of it was true. Some of the time she couldn't even study since the Host club would always bother her most of the time, but when she flashes her glare at them they stop._

_"Speaking of Ouran, did you know that we're attending there the rest of the High School years?" Matsuko explained as Haruhi froze. She never talked to the three in years that she didn't tell them how she was in a Host Club, acting like a guy to entertain woman. Even though her debt was paid off, she loved the club too much to leave._

_"R-Really?" She stuttered out as they all nodded in response._

_"We've wanted to see if we can pass like you did, and surprisingly we passed." Ayano spoke shyly. Haruhi nodded slowly paying for her food as everyone offered to help her with the bags._

_"You better give us a tour when we come, I wonder how they're uniforms look." Matsuko said._

_"That's for you to find out, and I will." _

* * *

"So what's the meeting about? School's starting in fifteen minutes." Hikaru asked as she sighed.

"I didn't have a chance to tell you guys but my friends are attending here now and well, I didn't quite tell them about me and you guys."

"You mean you didn't inform them about the Host Club?" Kyoya asked as she nodded in response.

"Well then that's good, we shall surprise them!" Tamaki exclaimed excitedly as Haruhi glared at him.

"No, no, no. I'll just tell them later on. For now, I'll just say you'll my friends nothing else." She explained as Tamaki gave her the famous puppy eyes, but right now she didn't fall for it so she just grabbed her bag and walked away from her Host members and headed to class.

When she arrived in her class she remembered how the Hitachiin twins were in the same class with her, again. As class started their teacher came in and everyone sat in their seats, Mr. Naku cleared his throat and looked over his paper and then spoke.

"Class, we have two new students in the class." Their teacher said as he looked out as the two girls walked in. One with cinnamon brown hair and huge gray eyes, and the other wearing glasses with blonde hair and blue eyes, "Meet Carisho Matsuko and Hiro Ayano."

Haruhi smacked her head lightly, _'Crap, out of all the damn classes.' _It didn't mean she want them here it's just that knowing she's with the other two boys again, they'd probably bother them both about the Host Club or just annoy the hell out of them.

"Well please sit in front of Fujioka and the Hitachiin twins." They both nodded as Matsuko fast walked towards her seat and looked at Haruhi.

"Haruhi, we're going to be in the same classes, how exciting." The cinnamon haired said cheerfully as Haruhi laughed nervously as Ayano walked to her seat and greeted the brunette.

The Hitachiin twins looked at one another and tapped their friend's shoulder, "Hey, are they the ones you were talking about?" Haruhi just nodded as the other two smirked evilly.

* * *

In the middle of the day after lunch Shiroyi was alone, she had everyone giving her looks as they whispered at one another most likely about the dark lavender haired girl. She just shrugged it off and walked to her class. She ate lunch with the other two since they'd gave up on finding Haruhi earlier. The girl didn't like talking to people that she didn't know unless one of her friends know them, but in the other hand talking wasn't her thing at times. As she sat in her seat waiting for school to be done she looked at the people in her class. She disliked both uniforms but thankfully she was allowed to wear the guy's uniform, Matsuko did the same.

As for Tamaki and Kyoya they walked back into their class, they didn't know Shiroyi since Haruhi didn't give them her friend's name. Though the raven haired male noticed she wasn't wearing the girl's uniforms.

"Hey Tamaki."

"Yeah?"

"You see that girl," he pointed at Shiroyi as the blonde nodded, "You think that's one of Haruhi's friends?"

Tamaki chuckled as he sat down as Kyoya sat next to him, "I don't know. Though, with that blunt look she's kind of like a girl version of you."

* * *

First day of school was a breeze, as everyone left or stayed in the library or classes Ayano and Matsuko we're looking for Shiroyi. After ten minutes of fast walking around probably 1/3 of the school they finally saw her. Since the three of them were together they needed to find one more person, Haruhi. As they kept fast walking they got frustrated since it takes forever walking around in the school.

"I wonder where Haruhi is." Ayano said as they were walking.

"Hm, I'll ask." Matsuko suggested as she tapped a random guy on the shoulder, "Hi, I was wondering if you know Haruhi, if you do, have you seen her?"

The guy smiled and nodded, "Music Room #3 is where you'll see him."

They all said 'thank you' and walked away from him. They thought they heard wrong when the guy said 'him' instead of her but they didn't really care.

As they were walking there Shiroyi spoke unexpectedly, "Ayano, why the hell are you wearing that girl's uniform? It's ugly, compared to the guy's uniform."

The blond shrugged. She was the only girl wearing it out of the three, though she was surprised that the two got away with wearing the guy's uniform instead. Even when Matsuko's wearing shorts with it too, "I guess I wanted to look different compared you two. How'd you guys get away with wearing that anyways?"

"We kept bothering them to let us wear it," They both said in unison as she just mouthed an 'oh' and kept walking. After another ten minutes of zooming around they finally saw the room. They were all shocked about how Haruhi would be in a music room. They just stood there thinking why would she be in there when she has not a lot of taste in music at all.

"I didn't know Haruhi enjoyed music."

"Yet she can't carry a tune one bit." They all giggled as Shiroyi opened the door and saw a group of guys in the middle of the room just standing there.

"Welcome to the Host Club." They all said innocently as Shiroyi dragged the other two in the room with her. They couldn't believe it, but then there was no sight of Haruhi anywhere.

"Hey, you're in our class with Haruhi," the twins spoke in unison as Matsuko and Ayano nodded and just looked at the hosts weirdly.

"Welcome ladies, you must be new." Tamaki said as he grabbed each of their hands and kissed it lightly. Ayano blushed lightly, Matsuko was completely silent and as for Shiroyi she glared at the prince like blonde.

"What are you, some pervert?" The lavender haired girl said coldly offending Tamaki as he sat on his 'emo' corner while his own little rain cloud was right above him. The blond girl felt bad since she didn't like anyone feeling depressed or anything so she went to him comforting the other. They all laughed as Haruhi came out of one of the rooms as she froze there.

"Haruhi, you're in a host club. Don't tell me you're acting like a guy this whole time." Ayano said walking towards her.

"Okay, then I won't tell you." She said nervously.

"Is that why you're hair's short?" Matsuko asked.

"Did that pervert tell you to do it?" Shiroyi added as Haruhi shook her head.

"I just like the host club, that's all." She answered back as they all mouthed an 'Oh'.

* * *

After Haruhi explained everything that happened they finally got it. They weren't mad or anything though it was quite shocking. The three always figured she would do something like this since she is sort of a tomboy. As all the guys were giving company to the girls that visited they all just sat down and watched what happened.

"Hi, I'm Hunny." The smaller blonde introduced himself as the three girls awed.

"I'm Ayano, this is Shiroyi and Matsuko." They all smiled at him as a taller man walked over at the group as Hunny looked up and smiled at Mori.

"Mori, this is Aya-Chan, Shiro-Chan and Suko-Chan." Hunny introduced as Mori nodded his head as Hunny spoke again, "Mori-chan doesn't talk that much."

* * *

As Matsuko was just standing there looking at how the Host Club was. She giggled among herself when Tamaki would always flirt with a group of ladies on his side. While Hunny would act as adorable while Mori's sitting there. She could tell that Kyoya was the 'too cool' type for all this, she considered him as a manager or something. Then Haruhi's just there talking to girls like they were just friends. The cinnamon brown haired girl could tell that there was two of them missing, the twins from her class. As the twins poked her sides she yelped in surprise and almost tripped. When she balanced herself she looked in back of her and noticed the twins that were in her class as she glared at them.

"Oh, it's you two." The cinnamon brown haired said as the Hitachiin twins smiled and put their arms on her shoulders.

"What? We can't say hello to a guest of ours?" The two said in unison as they put their arms around Matsuko's arms as the other girls saw and screamed their lungs out.

"Uh, hi." She said quietly as she covered half of her face from embarrassment as the twins smiled and embraced her, "Now you're just too adorable!"

"Say, you want to know a story about Kaoru? There was this time where the both of us were home alone, and when he kept hearing noises he-"

"Hikaru, I told you not to tell no one about those stories, you know I get embarrassed easily," Kaoru spoke shyly as he brother embraced him. Matsuko just stood there just watching what was going on as well as the other girls in the room.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you were just too adorable I couldn't help it," Hikaru explained as he pulled his younger brother's face near his as all the girls started screaming about how cute it was.

Matusko didn't see things like that on a daily basis. She thought it was pretty weird for her, yet she just went along with it. Matsuko just covered her mouth and spoke quietly, "Oh my, bromance much."

* * *

As for Ayano, she spent some time alone on the couch just wandering off. She didn't want to bother the guys and she didn't know where her friends went at all so the blonde decided to stick put on her spot until someone comes along and have a conversation with her. She looked on her right and noticed Hunny coming her way with a piece of cake in one hand and Usa-chan on the other.

"Aya-chan, want some cake?" the little blonde asked as she nodded, as she grabbed the plate she was going to take a taste of the cake until someone grabbed her shoulder. Causing the poor girl to jump and slap some of the cake on her face.

"I'm sorry about that," Kaoru apoligized as Ayano pouted as he grabbed her chin lightly and wipe off the cake with a napkin causing her to blush a little, "Thank you."

* * *

Then there was Shiroyi, she was just standing there watching Tamaki and the others flirting or talking with one another. Her attention was caught on the twins as they did their 'Brotherly love act'. She couldn't believe she was her, and still was. As she kept watching everyone Kyoya walked towards her. _'The only one who acts normal around here is Haruhi, thank god.'_

"Shiroyi Yamamoto, third year, same class as Tamaki and I, interesting."

"What are you, some stalker?" She asked icyily.

The dark haired teen just chuckled and continued to write in his notebook as he spoke, "So what do you think about the host club?"

"I'm wondering how come you're not entertaining the girls like they are."

He smirked along himself, "No need for you to be concern about that."

* * *

In the end of the day the members of the host club was done. They were emotionless, since they didn't expect to be that weird or anything like that. It wasn't something they normally see daily too. Before the three left Tamaki stopped them as he walked up to them and smiled. Since he figured that they were Haruhi's friends, he supposed he attempted to try and ask them something. To join the club with them.

"So what do you ladies think?" He asked kindly.

"D'aw let's see, I got squished between those two," Matsuko said bluntly as she pointed as the Hitachiin twins as they gave her a grin, "Though I thought it was interesting."

The blonde nodded as he looked over at the other blonde as she played with her fingers, "I thought it was pretty entertaining," she covered her face, "I-I'm m-mean, well no-t li-ike that!"

Tamaki and the others just laughed as he turned to the last girl as she scoffed, "It's okay."

"So then, join!" He exclaimed. The whole room was silent for a while, a long while. All there was, was breathing, foot tapping and 'hm's wandering around the whole room. Tamaki thought it would be great for them to join and be the first Hostess members, since he agreed with Kyoya. Finally after a few minutes Matsuko spoke.

"As a host?"

"Hostess, our very first one." the tall blonde mentioned as she plastered a wide grin on her face.

"I'm up for it." As she said those words Tamaki embraced her for a hug as she tried escaping from him, sadly that failed.

"And you Aya-chan?" Hunny asked as she thought about it for a while longer, "I guess if Matsuko's doing it, and Haruhi's here, then sure."

Then everyone's eyes were turned on Shiroyi, the darked haired girl just looked away and answered, "No. I'm not about to entertain guys for fun or whatever."

"Please Shiroyi!" Everyone begged except for Mori and Kyoya as those two just stood there. She shook her head and started walking, as she kept walking Hikaru threw a banana peel across the room. Causing the girl too fall, not on the floor. She tripped over a vase, a lavander and maroon decorated vase. When that happened Haruhi groaned among herself and slapped Hikaru's shoulder as he laughed.

"Well, Haruhi doesn't that look like something that happened a long ti-"

"Shut it."

As the girls helped her up she wanted to hurt Hikaru so bad, she tried getting him but the girls were holding her back. Kyoya adjusted his glasses and explained, "So now you have to pay 10 Million Yen for that."

"That can be easily done." She said with no emotion through it as the guys raised a brow.

Haruhi snapped her fingers and spoke, "Oh yeah. You guys didn't know, they're rich like you guys. Though they're not spoiled like most of you."

"Shiroyi, don't waste all your money on it. Just join, maybe you can pay it off like that." Ayano explained as Matsuko joined, "Plus we'll help."

The dark lavander haired girl sighed then nodded. She didn't like to argue with her friends over money, or anything. Plus she thought it would be better than just staying home doing nothing. "Fine, whatever."

Tamaki clapped his hands and grinned, "Great! So tomorrow come here and we'll start on your training."

"I hate you guys."

"We love you too!" The two said as she smiled softly. Everyone knows this isn't going to be an easy thing to do at all.

**A/n: Sorry, sorry. I rushed, I rushed. Oh my gosh, I fail. Anyways sorry for the mistakes/OCCness/everything else that sucks. Though please review if you want this to keep on going. Or whatever, please no bashing. :3 Thank you for reading. A little change, just more detailed. Sorry if it was long for a first chapter. But there's a whole lot of characters that talk and all that. xD** **One more thing! I'm doing a donation, for Japan. You see for every view I get, I'll donate a $1. Mhm, so thanks for helping. Let's hope for Japan and all that. ****Anyways, hey! You got facebook? Everyone does! Like this page: http:/ www. / pages/ Hitachiin- Twins/ 175637409152802 or/& http:/ www. facebook. com/ pages/ The-Ouran -High-School -Host-Club/ 124295720977830 yeah. GO. If you love them, you'd do it. (:**  



	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: lululu, thank you xXBloodyCandyCaneXx for the alerting my story. Hope to see you reading and hopefully reviewing too3 Anywhoo, people barely read it. -cries in corner- lol, joke. It was only because people updated hella that day. oh well. Then cousin deletes it in the middle of the night. Effin' whatever, hah. Though please review, whether it something good or bad, tell me your opinion(: Chapter two up!**

**Chapter Two: Playing A Hostess.**

Today was the second day of school, but the first day of the new members of the Host/Hostess club. Of course the three girls weren't used to the guys compared to Haruhi, but they attempted to. As lunch came around the whole group hung out together like they normally do in the cafeteria. As they all chatted and ate their lunches the three girls came in appearing a few minutes later than everyone else.

"Sorry about that, had to check the activities here." Matsuko apologized as she sat next to Haruhi as the other two sat beside them.

"You're taking some?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I always do. Something wrong with that?" She asked taking out her food as she looked over him as he shooked his head and spoke, "Not at all. It's quite shocking. Normally all of us have too much free time, yet you attempt to make yourself busy."

"Tamaki-senpai, it's how she is. Never likes to be bored or anything like that." Ayano said, giving them a light smile.

"You might want to change your plans Matsuko," Kyoya joined in as she looked at him with confusion, "Most activities are every day after school, our Host club is after school as well. How can you do both, hm?"

She swallowed her food and looked down on it. The light brown haired girl didn't think twice about it. Though, she wanted to help Shiroyi pay her debt off but then she wanted to do what she loves doing after school like she's been doing for years now. Haruhi noticed a slight frown plastered on her friend's face, she knew that she wouldn't want to pick one of them at all.

The brunette took a sip of her water then spoke, "She can come to the Host club every other day, take turns, or have activity classes then."

Matsuko just smiled and hugged her childhood friend with joy, "See, then it's settled then."

Once the cinnamon brown haired girl finished her lunch she quickly started walking back to the board of activities where a large group of people were just standing there either looking or signing up for it. When Matsuko managed to get in the front of the boards by stepping on people purposely she started looking around for what she wanted. She immediately took out a pen and began writing her name, _'Hm, let's see, cooking class, dance class, choir, and...baking!'_ The girl smiled along herself as she walked away pumping her fists in the air with joy as she heard the bell ringing for class.

* * *

After school was the first day of 'training' for the three, the only one who was excited was Matsuko. Shiroyi was just going along with it, she disliked the fact that she was forced to join but she knew she had to do it to pay off her debt. Ayano was pretty nervous, she didn't like or want to do anything too extreme or stupid, but she wanted to spend time with her friends as much as she can.

"I'm excited! Get to eat, and hang out with people, what a joy," Matsuko said as she gave her friends a smile.

The lavander haired girl scoffed, "You're the only one who's willing to do it for fun." Matsuko nodded. She loved meeting new people, but it doesn't mean she'll erase the one's that been there since day one. As the three were walking to the music room they spotted Haruhi walking alone as Matsuko ran up to her as the other two tried catching up to her.

"Oi, Haruhi. Why are you walking all alone?" Ayano asked worriedly.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to walk around. Matsuko did you sign up already?"

The girl nodded and spoke, "Yup, about four only."

Shiroyi looked at the girl with surprise, "Geez, Matsuko that's a lot. You sure you'll have time for the club?"

"Of course, and if I don't then I'll just drop out of them. Paying off your debt is more important right now." Matsuko explained as Shiroyi plastered a small smile as the four walked into the host club. Once they dropped their stuff in one of the rooms the three were lined up as Tamaki kept walking back and fourth just staring at them. Tapping his chin lightly with one finger then cleared his throat.

"Well, firstly we must think of what types you are."

"You're going to label us?" Ayano asked shyly as Tamaki nodded.

"You see Ayano. We're all labeled according to how our personalities are," Kyoya explained, "We have the 'Natural type', 'The Strong and Silent type', 'Little Devil type', 'Shota type', 'The Cool type' and lastly ''The Prince type."

"Oh, Shiroyi, Kyoya-senpai took your label already," the cinnamon brown haired girl teased a Shiroyi looked the other direction trying to make eye contact with her friend.

"Haruhi, since you know them the most you label them," Tamaki suggested as Haruhi shook her head violently.

"I don't label anyone for how or who they are,"

"Then you should tell us how their personalities are from your perspective then," The twins said in unison as she shrugged and sighed.

"Ayano is known as the nice, calm, shy girl. Once you get to know her she'll open up. Then there's Shiroyi, a mysterious girl who doesn't like talking as much. She's very caring and cool once you get to know her. Lastly, Matsuko's loud, out-going and likes to have fun, she can be serious and sensitive at times too. Overall all three of these girls can brighten up anyone's days and they're the greatest friends you want to have," Haruhi explained. The three of them just stood there. They couldn't believe that she can tell their personalities that good, and still from this very day too.

Ayano started to tear up as she stood there sobbing, "Haruhi! You're just too kind!"

"Aya-chan don't cry." Hunny said as he started grabbing on her dress as he embraced her.

"That's impressive Haruhi." Shiroyi said. Matsuko just gave her a smile as Haruhi spoke, "I guess. I mean, how can I not forget about you three."

After Ayano calmed down Tamaki thought about what he should call the three, when he had an idea he immediately snapped his fingers and pointed at Ayano first, "You my dear are going to be 'the Kind Angel type'."

Ayano just nodded slowly just going along with it as Tamaki pointed at Matsuko next, "Then you're 'the Out-Going Bubble type'."

_'What, I'm a bubble? Does that mean I'm fat or something?'_ She thought to herself as she covered her stomach with her arms and looked down on herself. The cinnamon brown haired girl didn't know if it was a compliment or an insult, but either way the word bubble and her is something she doesn't like to hear.

"Lastly, you're 'the Mysterious type'." Shiroyi smirked at her type. She liked being known as a mysterious. She looked over at Matsuko and spoke, "Hey, I think I might like- Woah, you're okay?"

The lavander haired girl noticed her friend crouching down holding her stomach still as she whimpered from depressed. She laughed knowing that the word bubble got to her in a offensive way. The lavander haired girl patted the depressed girl's head as she looked up at her, "Will you come on, bubble doesn't mean fat, stupid."

After that was done. Tamaki and the other's tried teaching them manners. Ayano was with Kyoya, Shiroyi was with the twins and Matsuko was with Tamaki. Ayano gently placed the tea cup on the small plate as she looked over at Kyoya as he smiled a little.

"That was good, see. Nothing to worry about," he said as she sighed in relief. She wasn't really good at manners or she thought she wasn't good. The raven haired male was impressed but it wasn't shocking to him.

"Now when you're going to talk to your customers, you have to act like your type." Kaoru said as Shiroyi just glared at him, along with his older brother. They just shrugged and went along with it, so they just stared back. It was ten minutes then Hunny came along and jumped right on the couch where the Hitachiin twins were sitting on.

"Hey Shiro-chan you want som- Wow. You're eyes are really pretty." He commented as Shiroyi tilted her head and got her attention on Hunny now. She never heard someone say her eyes were pretty, well in a long time that is. She just smiled a little at him and said thank you.

"Posture Matsuko, posture!"

"Tamaki-senpai, I can't." She said slouching back on the seat as he groaned.

"Please Matsuko, you hav- Wait, something wrong?" He noticed that she turned her way to Haruhi as the brunette started walking towards her and then the cinnamon brown haired teenager whispered in her ear as she nodded as the two left the music room. When they came back a few minutes later she finally stood up properly and smiled at the blond.

"Okay, anyways, remember when you pick up your tea cup you take your pinky out before placing it back on the table so it won't make as much sound," he explained as she did it smoothly. Then afterwards she immediately burped out loud causing everyone in the room to look at her as she blushed from embarrassment.

"I don't do manners well okay? Plus I tried holding it." She explained as some of them started laughing causing a whole chain reaction, even Mori smiled.

After a few more lessons were made and done, there was one last thing Tamaki wanted to do. Is to see how they look in some other clothing. I mean besides the uniforms that they were wearing. Thankfully for him the Hitachiin twins got it covered easily. One he immediately snapped his fingers the two ran into one of the rooms getting out the racks of clothing for the members to see.

"Now, you three pick one. Just one." He said as the three walked up to the racks and started looking at the clothes one by one. Ayano picked a long midnight blue dress and started walking to the dressing room. Matsuko picked a one shoulder gray dress. Shiroyi just looked around, wearing a dress isn't something she likes at all so she turned around and noticed Kyoya standing right in front of her as he just looked over at one dress and handed it to her with a small smile on his face as she just grabbed the dress and walked to the dressing room fast. It was a black and purple, ruffled on the top and it was a pencil skirt on the bottom.

While Matsuko was trying to change she couldn't lift up the zipper behind her back as she kept trying, but never was successful. _'Stupid damn zipper, go up already.'_ As she was getting frustrated she heard someone opening up the curtains as she spotted one of the twins right behind her and walked up to her, zipping it up for her then leaving.

"You're welcome."

Ayano was in the same situation as Matsuko was except she was frustrated to the point where she started yelling, "Can someone help me?"

Immediately Mori went in and helped her with the zipper as he gave the blond a little smile as she returned a grin to him, "Thanks Mori-senpai."

Shiroyi had an easy time since it was on the side, and starred at herself in the mirror for a couple of minutes. Even though she didn't like dressing up like the other two, she felt really pretty whenever she had the chance too. As the three of them got out everyone smiled and gave them a thumbs up. The three shook their heads but before they changed back one of them spoke.

"Hate these zippe- Wait, how come Haruhi can't wear a dress?" Matsuko asked as Shiroyi smirked.

"After all Haruhi is a girl,"

"No. You're not making me wear a dress." The brunette said bluntly as they all pouted.

"Haruhi, I will make you my famous dish of crab if you do." Matsuko offered as she sighed and went in the dressing room, "Okay but only for a few se-"

Before she could finish her sentence someone handed her a dress as she groaned and changed into it. It was a long silky white dress, when she got out every awe'd.

"You look great!" They all said as she sighed and rolled her eyes. Then the four went back in and changed back into their uniforms. The three got out and handed the dresses back, since they thought they had to pay for it or something like that. Haruhi was surprise they all managed to handle it really well, even Shiroyi. As they all walked out of the school Tamaki caught up to Haruhi and they walked out together.

"I think you're friends are pretty natural at what they do." He said as she nodded.

"When they're committed to it, they'll do it."

"I can tell. You have a pretty good set of friends." She smiled at what he said. The blond was right, they were good friends since they've decided to go to Ouran for her and they try to reconnect they're friendship. Before it took a long while to get them to be her friends, since they all had a pretty tough past. 'The greatest friends ever.'

* * *

The next day went by fast. Classes were boring at times, or entertaining. Matsuko and Ayano were getting bothered by the Hitachiin twins as the two started talking to Haruhi and them as well. Eventually they got in trouble. Shiroyi was getting annoyed with Tamaki and his loudness when they talked, she rather be stuck with Kyoya instead since he barely talks sometimes. The three girls were walking to the Host club leaving Matsuko alone in the office to talk to one of her teachers about her activities. Mr. Naru handed her a piece of paper with the options to when she can be in the activities. She decided that she would take baking and cooking as classes, dance after school at times, then she canceled choir since she didn't want to come early in the morning for that. The girl began running to the music room since she was thirty minutes late, but hopefully Tamaki would understand. Once she walked in the room she ran into the dressing room and started changing out of her outfit.

"Matsuko, you're late." Kyoya said as Matsuko groaned in annoyance and put on her dress that was left in the room for her, "Sorry Kyoya-senpai, I had to fix my classes and all that."

Once she walked out of the room with a simple red dress on and flats on she walked out with the guy as she walked over the table of guys as she sat down and gave them a smile, they returned it back.

"I truly am sorry. I had some errands." She apologized as they all nodded, "No it's fine. We're just glad you're here now."

* * *

Ayano was actually having a good time with the group of guys she was with. They were nice and friendly, not only that they asked a lot of questions about her, as she asked some to them back. Everytime she'd smile at one of them, they start to blush a little, the blond thought it was really adorable. For once, guys actually want to be friend her than ignore her and pretend she's not even there in the first place.

"You know Ayano, you're really shy." A guy named, Kyota said as her eyes widen a little, "I'm sorry about that. I'm not used to talking to people I met, something I normally don't do."

The guys just smiled, "Aw, it's just really cute that's all."

* * *

Shiroyi was quiet at times. She only talked when the guys tried having a conversation with her which lasted pretty long most of the times. She couldn't believe she was a hostess, wearing a dress and giving company to guys, she felt awkward every time she thought about it. The girl rather be a servant than a hostess, but since she had to pay off the debt she had no choice. She was willing to give it a chance to see if it was worth it after all.

"Shiroyi is a pretty name." A guy complimented.

She blushed as she thanked him then spoke, "I'm sort of a anti-social person, so I'm sorry if you're feeling awkward or anything like that."

"It's perfectly fine, enjoying your company is all we ask for."

* * *

Matsuko was just so talkative. She knew how to keep entertaining her guests by talking about fun memories and exchanging information about one another to get to know one another. She even told jokes that made them laugh and all that. Haruhi noticed how good she was and Kyoya came up to him with information, "Haruhi, seems to me that she's booked for the whole week."

"What, that's incredible! That fast?" The black haired man nodded as he kept writing in his notebook. The brunette knew that Matsuko wasn't really popular before, but now since she is she was kind of happy that she is. _'They need a little bit of her in their lives. Of everyone actually.' _She thought as she smiled and continued to talk to a group of girls.

"So is it okay if we see you again?" A guy asked shyly.

"I mean if it's okay with you, Matsuko!" Another one spoke as she giggled and smiled, "Aw, of course. You guys are awesome."

* * *

After the first day of the Hostess coming in, everything turned out really good. As they got out of the dressing room fully changed back to their uniforms Kyoya huddled everyone in a group as he told everyone a plan that everyone would like to see. Tamaki jumped from excitement causing the girls took give him weird looks.

"Shiroyi, do you want to pay for you debt faster?" He asked as she nodded hoping that he'd cut it off half way, "Then all three of you guys, should play as Hosts too!"

"I'm not cutting my hair," Matsuko whined as she held onto her hair walking back to keep far from the blond.

"How do we do that Tamaki-senpai?" Ayano asked, curiously.

"We make you look like guys, no need to cut your hair. Wear wigs, dressed manly, and attract the ladies. I already can label you three! Ayano is the 'Calm and Gentle type', Shiroyi is the 'Fiesty and Hardcore type', and Matsuko is the 'Irresistible type'."

"I'm surprise you didn't say bubble." Shiroyi said as Matsuko frowned and was easily offended by her comment as she started laughing at her.

"Wait how can we play both roles if-"

Kaoru joined in, "Take turns being both. One day you're a hostess-"

"And the other day you're a host." Hikaru finished.

"I won't be here on Monday's though. I'll try though." Matsuko said as everyone nodded.

"Suko-chan where are you going to be?" Hunny asked, "I have dance for two hours after school that day."

"So you guys will do it?" Tamaki asked happily as they all nodded immediately as he grabbed the three into a hug, "Yay. Daddy loves you guys!"

Ayano gave a weird look, "What."

"Hey, you're not-"

"Tamaki-senpai, you're not our dad's." Matsuko said as he was easily hurt and went to his corner with a rain cloud on top of his head as he traced circles on the bottom of the floor as Haruhi sighed getting used to it already.

"And they say I'm the mean one." Shiroyi said as Matsuko covered her mouth with her hands, "I didn't mean it! I'm sorry Tamaki-senpai, get off the floor before you'll make a pool in here. Please. Please. Please."

Once the tall blond finally got up he up and ran towards Kyoya, "Mommy do something!"

They all started bursting into laughter as Kyoya groaned and pushed Tamaki off of him lightly, "No, thank, you."

The three smiled at them. It was like a second family, but they had to get used to it. Since they weren't. They thought playing both roles would be twice as fun than anything they've done before. They were sure it was going to be a great year here at Ouran. New friends, playing roles, and most importantly being reunited with Haruhi after years.

**A/N: Yeees. I freaking love writing this story. Swear, please. Review, I want to know what you guys think of this story! (: Please excuse any errors/OOCness ect. Promise that the story will get better and better later on. Lululu, I'll give you guys a cookie if you review, though. Lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you . & ShokoraNushi (Sorry if I get it wrong) for alerting/favorite-ing my story. Hope you keep reading and review soon. (: Anyways, there's not much to say right now, but ah. Enjoy. +My OC characters are on my profile by the way if you like to see them!**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Ouran, only my story and characters (:

**Chapter Three: A Successful Host.**

It's been one week since the Host created the additional Hostess to their club. Ever since then there was more people coming, guys and girls. Yes, girls come to see the Hostess but just to talk and all that. The Host members thought the guys would be there just to enjoy their beauty or try to make the three to notice one of them, that was wrong. They came to be friend the three girls, and even them too sometimes. Sadly, they didn't want to become friends, well Hunny, Tamaki and Haruhi, but everyone else ignored them. Today was Tuesday, since Matsuko wasn't there Monday, it was time to close down the club for that day and dress the girls up to guys.

"Are you sure you won't cut my hair?" Matsuko asked worriedly, sitting down in between her friends on one of the stools.

The twins sighed as he showed her a pair of scissors to terrify her as she held her hair and hid in back of Shiroyi, "You know the more you ask we _will_ do it."

She just nodded back as she sat back down at her seat _'Stupid little devils'_. As the three had some help putting the wigs on they were starting to look like guys, who are as cute as girls. As they were done putting it on the three girls and the members looked at them and one of them spoke.

Tamaki snapped his fingers, "They still look the same, maybe some contacts will do. Kyoya can you call and ge-"

Before the princely blond could finish Kyoya gave each of the girls a pair of colored contacts as they opened one pair and they all went in one room so they wouldn't be bothered by them. Sadly someone had to come in the room anyways to check if they need help or just to bother them with fun.

"Get out, I don't need help I can do this all by myself," Shiroyi said as she pushed Tamaki and Kyoya outside and began putting her contacts on. She overheard from outside Tamaki complaining to Kyoya about how feisty and hard core she was instead of being nice to him but she didn't care. The girl thought it was funny making him whine and all that, _'Most entertaining thing I've done so far.'_

"See, she's already playing her part," Tamaki noticed has he grinned widely at Kyoya, Haruhi just sighed and waited outside. She didn't want to bother her friends since she rather wait until they were fully done with the whole transformation.

* * *

"So you just stick it in?" Ayano asked as Kaoru and Hikaru nodded in response. She took off her glasses and took one contacts up her face near her eyes and finally placed it in her eyes as she blinked a few times to get used to it.

"You put it in wrong." They said as she panicked and looked in the mirror as they started laughing at her. Her face grew red from embarrassment since she fell for what the two said.

* * *

"What's wrong Suko-chan?"

"I can't do it, I'm scared that I might lose my eye vision if I poke my eye to hard or something." Matsuko whined.

"Take your time then, contacts won't hurt you or anything." Hunny replied back as she pouted. Mori just stood there until he remembered something. He remembered a few days back where he over heard that she liked frozen yogurt, "I'll buy you frozen yogurt."

"With mango stars and strawberries on top?" Her eyes lite up as she grinned at Mori then he nodded. She snatched the contacts right out as she carefully placed them on her eyes successfully as Hunny and Mori started clapping.

After that was finally done the rest of the gang stood outside as the three walked out. Shiroyi's hair was black and brown on the tips as her bangs were overlapped and layered with her amber eyes. Matsuko's hair was the same as Haruhi's in a way but a lighter brown and she had a tail in the back, and she had brown eyes with hazel in the middle. Ayano had the same hair color except her hair was messy but it suited her and she had green eyes. Haruhi wanted to crack up in front her friends, they looked the part so well she wanted to know if they can play the part too.

"One more thing guys," Everyone looked at Haruhi as she spoke again, "Since they're more uh, developed, how are you going to cover that up?"

"We never actually thought about that," everyone said in unison, "just wear a size larger than you're already wearing."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, are we done now?" Shiroyi asked getting impatient.

"Yes we are, but tomorrow and Fridays run here so you can change quickly." Kyoya explained as they all nodded and headed back in the rooms to change and everything else.

* * *

The next day was fast and easy, nothing good quite happened. Right when the bell rang Matsuko and Ayano charged their way into the music room so they'll have extra time to change and get ready. Matsuko was running faster than she was as she stopped and shouted, "See that's what you get for wearing that!"

Shiroyi did the same thing too, even though her classroom was a little closer to the music room. The girl just ran in the changing room ignoring the members and started changing. As they got ready Tamaki and the others gathered up the girls as he cleared his throat and began talking.

"Now ladies, we have an important announcement. We have three more guests who'll be here every two days of the week. Please meet our new hosts," when the girls heard that they walked out all the girls were screaming as Shiroyi sighed, she knew she was going to hate this.

"I'm, uh-" Matsuko froze for a second thinking of a name then she grinned, "Maasaki, Matsuko's cousin."

"I'm Shiroyi's cousin, Shou."

"Yano Yamamoto." Ayano said calmly as all the girls just stared at the three and smiled. They all just smiled back as all the host members began sitting down and talked.

* * *

Ayano wasn't comfortable being or acting like a guy, she tried as hard as she could and surprisingly none of the girls she was with didn't notice one ounce of girl in here. They were just staring at her, enjoying 'his' looks as she just smiled at the girls making them blush.

"So Ayano, what are you known for?" One girl asked.

"I'm the calm and gentle type."

"I think it suits you really well then," Another complimented as 'Yano' just nodded her head lightly. Since she was right, calm and gentle. Though she didn't quite get the gentle part, but it didn't really matter that much to her.

"Ay-" Before Hunny finished yelling her name out Mori covered his mouth and whispered in his ear, "Remember Yano, not Ayano."

Hunny completely forgot as he nodded in respones and leaped over Yano's lap and hugged 'him', "Yano-chan, how's your first day going?"

"It's going good, how's your day Hunny-senpai?" He smiled at the smaller blond as the girl's screamed and clasped their hands together, "Cute!"

* * *

"I'm known as the feisty one. I find it weird. I don't really care actually." 'Shou' said simply as the girl's just nodded in response. She was probably the only one who didn't like the idea and because she didn't like a group of girls thinking that she was attractive when clearly it would have made sense if it was guys instead. 'Should have just paid the damn debt off.'

"Oh Shou you know your hair it's so nice." A girl complimented as 'he' smirked and took a sip of tea.

"Hello ladies!" Tamaki greeted loudly as the girls that were with Shou waved, "So Shou, doing good right now?"

"Probably better than you." He replied coldly to him as he frowned and walked behind Kyoya.

"Mommy, maybe we shouldn't have called him the 'Fiesty type'." Kyoya just chuckled at Tamaki and just kept writing on his notebook, "That's what you get for messing with Shou in the first place."

* * *

Maasaki was enjoying every moment of it, she likes meeting new people. This time she thought it would be a perfect opportunity to tease a little since she was a guy most importantly known as the 'Irresistible type'. She learned from the guys at the host club, so hopefully her plan goes good.

"I heard you're known as the Irresistible type." A girl mentioned as 'he' nodded in response. Maasaki moved closer to the girl and cupped her cheek lightly causing the girl too blush, "Would you like to know how I got the type, miss?"

She just squealed from joy and her face was red as the other girls was just watching and blushed. Haruhi noticed what was going on while she was standing in between the twins as she started laughing, "W-who knew she'd b-be good at t-that."

The twins just shrugged and walked towards Maasaki and clutched onto his arms as 'he' looked at the amber colored hair twins, "Something wrong?"

"Nope. We just think that the girl's can't handle that much." They both said in unison.

"N-No! We can!" The girls exclaimed grinning at the three as Hikaru cupped Maasaki's cheek as 'he' looked at him awkwardly, "You know Maasaki, you are just so irresistible right now. I can't help myself."

"You're right Hikaru, I'd just love to-"

"Now, now, boys, I think we all know that it's not fair to steal me away from these beautiful ladies. I suggest you go back to what you guys are doing, and let me spend some time with my girls." 'He' explained patting the twins on the back and smiled at them going back to his seat.

"What are you two doing?" Tamaki asked charging up to them as the twins started chuckling.

"We just wanted to say hello to Maasaki, boss."

"Oh so you think pulling him close is a way of saying hello?"

"Oi, Tamaki-senpai, chill." Shou said as he began walking towards him, "You know sometimes you act more like a girl than Haruhi does."

Haruhi just groaned in response. She had a feeling Shiroyi would say something like that. Tamaki went to his emo corner as usual as Yano comfort him patting his back and telling him how everything's just fine.

"Aw Yano is so sweet," One of 'his' customers said as she smiled admiring the comfort he's doing. Shou just shrugged and sighed, "I don't get how these two can handle being a Host."

"Hm, I noticed something about the three of you guys." A customer said as the three guys looked at her worriedly, hoping she didn't think she found out they were guys already, "You guys look just like your cousins."

They all sighed in relief as Shou just groaned, "Yup, I guess."

_'Holy crap, that was so close.'_ Maasaki thought as she sighed in relief and tapped her chest lightly calming herself down.

"See Shou, that's why you're the feisty one." Haruhi said as Shou stuck his tongue out at her as she giggled at herself walking to Tamaki who was himself again.

"Hey, Tamaki-senpai, how do you think they're doing so far?" She asked curious about his answer.

"I think they're doing good, as hostess and hosts. They're natural, just like you were." He explained giving her a smile as she returned it back.

* * *

After the club was done they all said goodbye to their customers. Most of them wanted to see them again on Friday when they come back as they all agreed on it. As the three of them started changing in the rooms Ayano spoke.

"That was scary, what if they find out about us being girls or acting like guys?" She asked.

Shiroyi put away her wig and started changing, "Then I don't really care."

"I'd cry. Being a guy's really fun, who knew." Matsuko said as she was taking out her contacts slowly.

Once they were done changing back to how they normally look Shiroyi pumped her fists in the air, "Thank God. I'm so glad it was over with."

"You didn't like it Shiroyi?" Ayano asked grabbing her bag as she shook her head in response. Matsuko ran to Shiroyi and wrapped her arm around her shoulders, "You're such a party poopy miss feisty momma."

The lavander haired girl just sighed and glared at her light brown haired friend and forced a smile, "How'd you do, Matsuko?"

She grinned and gave her two thumbs up, "Mother freaking good!"

"Good job today guys." Haruhi said as their attention was all on her, "What are you guys doing this Saturday by the way?"

"Nothing much, why?" They said in unison as she gave them a friendly smile.

"We should hang out just like old times, I'll pick you guys up, unless you guys moved."

"I was the only one who moved, here's my new address." Matsuko said handing her, her address.

"The club won't come along right?" Shiroyi asked as Haruhi shook her head. The lavender haired girl smiled at her pretty excited about Saturday. Haruhi just laughed nervously about it. She had a feeling the other members would either follow her and tag a long with her that day, but hopefully nothing like that would happen since she's been wanting to hand out with the three.

"Yay! Reunion hug!" Ayano exclaimed grabbing the other three into a hug as they all squished one another. All of them were happy that they were together again after years of not speaking or hanging out with Haruhi.

_'Hm, so this Saturday.'_ Kyoya thought as he started walking away from the music room door. He thought it would be pretty fun to get the group to bother the three, since they were in the club and they had to get used to all of them since Haruhi already was.

**A/N: This chapter was shorter than I expected. But hey, better than nothing right. Tell me what you think. Excuse all errors/OOCness. I'm actually in the making of another story if you guys would like to know, PM me. Thanks for reading guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Pheeew, I haven't updated in a week or two. Spring break man, was not interesting. Thank you Iamrainbow and Sesflynn, for favorite-alerting my story. &colorfulrainbows, esp for blowing up the review box. -.-' LOL, she's my cousin by the way. The one to force me to make this story. Ugh, anyways. I'm still working on this story. Like the ideas and all that, and it's pretty long. So I'm debating whether to shorten it and make another story called: Puzzle Pieces: The missing pieces. Which is the deleted chapters that I didn't add up. But hey, time to shut up and begin the story (:**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Ouran, if I did it wouldn't end. Though, I do own this story and my characters!

**Chapter Four: The First Gathering.**

Today was Saturday, the first day of the reunion of the four. All four of them were excited, including Haruhi. She didn't quite have time for her childhood friends like she thought but it was nice of them to understand since the host members can be selfish and all that. As she started walking out of the house leaving a note to her father about her going to hang out with the three she grabbed her tan tote bag and opened the door, to only see the members in front of her grinning.

"Uh, hi?"

"Haruhi! You didn't tell us we were having a club get together to celebrate for the three, that's so wonderful!" Tamaki shouted excitedly as the brunette girl shook her head and groaned, "Who told you that I was going to hang out with them?"

"Kyo-chan did!" Hunny answered back as she gave Kyoya a death glare as she closed her apartment door and walked away from her friends. She told the other three how the members weren't coming along. Tamaki pouted and started following her as the rest of the members just joined along.

"Look, if you're coming just be prepared for your death sentence, maybe." Haruhi explained as they all nodded and began walking with her. Haruhi was hoping they weren't too mad about it, but at least she knew that they weren't going to be mad at her but the members. Since Ayano was the closest to her place she decided to drop by her place, thankfully she texted her in advance to inform the blond about what happened.

Ayano noticed Haruhi in the corner with the boys as she giggled to herself and began walking to her, "Hey guys! Good morning!" She was wearing jean shorts along with a gray long sleeve and matching shoes.

"Morning!" The rest of them besides Mori and Kyoya (who just gave her a nod) greeted as she began walking along with them. It took another ten minutes to get to Shiroyi's place who wasn't ready yet. As Haruhi and Ayano knocked and pressed the door bell the lavander haired girl opened the door. Her happy expression turned into a dull face though in the inside she wanted to punch some of the guy's in the face.

Shiroyi was wearing black leggings, and a red sweater. She put her shoes on and sighed, "Let me guess someone figured about it."

"Pretty much," the two girls answered as she walked besides Kyoya as he looked at her.

"You're a mood killer, you know that?" She said coldly as the raven haired male chuckled, "At least you weren't forced to get up by a couple of idiots."

"Let's see, Matsuko's house is thirty minutes from here. We can take bus." Ayano explained as the guys gave her a shocked look.

"A commoner's bus?" The twins asked in unison.

Shiroyi shook her head, "Do they always say something 'poor' like-" Haruhi nodded in response as she and the rest of them were walking towards the bus stop, waiting for the bus.

* * *

When the group arrived at Matsuko's house, they noticed how big it was. Compared to the other girl's places. As they knocked on the door a woman appeared at the door, "Hello. Matsuko's not here right now. She went to pick something up really quick, if you guys like, you guys can come in. She'll be here soon."

They all walked in the cinnamon brown haired girl's house, it was big. Really big. They all sat down in the living room as the wandered looking around the place waiting for Matsuko to come back. After ten minutes of waiting and watching TV they all heard the door open as Matsuko ran in with a box, "Here you go. Anyways, I have another hour to get ready then I'll be-"

"Morning Suko-chan!" Hunny greeted as she walked in the living room as she pouted, "What? You guys are already here? I didn't get to change, be right back."?

She ran to her room to take a quick shower and grabbed jeans, a white sweater, her shoes and tied her hair up while she ran down. They all walked out as she informed her elders and began walking along them. She didn't mind the whole group together, in fact she thought it would be a perfect idea to get used to them since they might even tag along leaving the four to not spend some girl bonding like before. As they were in the bus people kept starring at them, at the boys. Probably because of their looks, even when the girls stare they'd drool over them or talk about how attractive they are. The girls felt uncomfortable they didn't like people starring at them, or whatever, to them it's creepy or annoying.

_'I'm going to kill them, or Kyoya that is.'_ Shiroyi thought as she tried looking at other places. After they made it to their destination which is downtown they began walking around. It was such a perfect day, the weather was just right and no one didn't make another person mad, yet. When they kept walking Mori noticed a yogurt place as he grabbed Matsuko as she grinned and grabbed a bowl, picking her flavored yogurt and toppings. Mori just stood there with Hunny as everyone followed and some of them didn't know what place it was.

"Mori-senpai, you are awesome!" She said as Mori gave her a little smile as the rest of them sat down wondering what this place provided.

"Hey, Matsuko what is this place?" the twins asked in unison as she gasped and smacked a spoonful of yogurt in both of their mouths and explained, "It's a frozen yogurt place. You know for spoiled rich people, you sure don't know what good things are sometimes."

* * *

Before they left she got another bowl as well as the girls, the twins, even Hunny did. They were pretty addicted to it, as they were walking towards some other places they left Haruhi and Tamaki in the back.

"Hey, Tamaki-senpai, you didn't get any. You were practically drooling over it."

He just shrugged and chuckled nervously, "Oh, it's fine. I guess I didn't want some."

The brunette gave him a spoonful of yogurt as she offered him some as he took it. Ayano was watching over them as she immediately took her camera out and took a good picture of the two as she smiled at the two. Haruhi just smiled at her, she knew that she wouldn't go anywhere without a camera, the blond love taking pictures of anything. Ayano was just walking along with the group taking pictures as Kaoru bent down and looked over her shoulder, "Hey, you're pretty good at taking pictures."

She jumped a little as she blushed, "Thank you very much." Kaoru just smiled and walked along with her.

"Matsuko stop eating," Hikaru said as she just glared at him and kept eating the samples she took at the food places, "You know what, shut up."

"Okay, but if you turn fat you'll be crying over it and start running to me complaining," he teased. Matsuko glared at him and stepped on his foot as he yelped and she fed him a spoonful of her food as she mouthed, "I hate you."

* * *

Shiroyi was probably the only one who wasn't enjoying her time, well she tried but the guy's snatched the other three away leaving her with the shadow king. The girl was getting pretty hungry as the whole group stopped at a food place sitting near one another in different tables, she decided to take a seat near Ayano and Kaoru, who was ordering food.

"Shiroyi, are you okay? Sorry I'm not with you or anything like that." Ayano said feeling guilty about not being with her as the lavander haired girl just smiled and shook her head, "No it's fine! I don't mind."

As they kept talking Kyoya began walking towards Shiroyi with food as he placed it on the table, "Go eat. I could tell you were hungry, but you didn't say anything, except your stomach."

Shiroyi just rolled her eyes at Kyoya as she grabbed her food and began eating. After everyone was finished eating they were probably done walking around as they noticed there was a handful of time left. As they all gathered around at one table they tried thinking of something to do that everyone would do. Ayano looked out the window and noticed this place that would be fun to do, bowling.

"Hey, let's go bowling." Ayano suggested as she grabbed Haruhi's hand and dragged her to the bowling alley across from them as everyone followed. As they paid for the shoes and everything else though some of them were complaining which annoyed Shiroyi even more than she was.

"I don't want to put these on though," Hikaru complained as the lavander haired girl got even more tempered as she walked up to the twin and grabbed his shirt, "Look here, I have been dying to kill you and the rest of you guys, now shut it or else."

The adburn haired pouted as he put the shoes on, as for everyone else. _'See, it wasn't that hard. Damn rich people.'_ Shiroyi thought as she sat next to the girls.

"Let's do teams!" Tamaki said grabbing a green bowling ball.

Matsuko counted everyone, "Teams of five then. Tamaki-senpai's one of the captains."

"You're one too then Matsuko. Then Ayano, Kyoya and Hunny-senpai." Tamaki added as everyone agreed and picked their partners randomly. Tamaki cheated his way to get Haruhi, Matsuko ended up with Kaoru, Ayano had Mori, Kyoya had Hikaru and Hunny had Shiroyi. As everyone were on their alleys they were getting prepared for the game as Tamaki mentioned something to everyone before it started, "Who ever loses has to buy everyone dinner!"

* * *

Everyone agreed to it as they all played. It was Tamaki's first time playing, as well as the other guys. As he threw the ball it went right in the gutter, the tall blond pouted as Haruhi just laughed at him, "Tamaki-senpai, it's okay. It was a good try. Just don't throw it like that, throw it lightly."

He nodded and blushed from embarrassment as he tried once again and threw it lightly, hitting one of the pins. He jumped from excitement as Haruhi just laughed and grabbed her bowling ball. She immediately threw it hitting eight pins as Tamaki clapped for her, as she shook her head and smiled at the blond.

"Matsuko, you're really good at this," Kaoru complimented as she grinned and shook her fist in the air, "Thank you! I use to bowl all the time, guess I still got in me still."

Kaoru smiled at the girl and grabbed his bowling ball, immediately throwing getting a perfect strike as him and Matsuko high-five'd one another as Hikaru scoffed, "Kaoru! I bet I can beat you!"

"Hikaru don't be jealous because your brother knows how to get strikes." Matsuko teased as the older twin stuck his tongue at her and threw his bowling ball, only hitting half of the pins as he heard a 'told you so' from the two as Kyoya chuckled at Hikaru.

Ayano and Mori didn't talk they were more focused on the game that they just kept switching on and off every two minutes getting spares or strikes. Hunny kept making Shiroyi laugh most of the time, since he kept dropping the ball sometimes as she helped him out most of the time. She was happy to get Hunny since he could probably make anyone smile. In the end Ayano and Mori won, leaving the losers to be Tamaki and Haruhi which mean they had to buy everyone dinner tonight. Everyone left with laughs and smiles, even Mori had a little smile plastered on his face as they all went to as sushi restaurant. Tamaki paid for everything since he didn't want Haruhi to spend too much money. As all their orders came by they all ate peacefully, no fighting or anything. Haruhi smiled to herself as she kept eating, she liked how her friends didn't mind or care that the guys came along at all. Shiroyi was okay with the whole thing, she was happy the three other girls at least came, that all that mattered in the end.

"The pictures today turned out really nice," Ayano said looking through the pictures she took as all the members took turns looking at them. She took pictures of Matsuko stuffing her mouth with frozen yogurt with the twins. Mori and Hunny walking with one another. Tamaki failing at bowling. Her and Kaoru walking together, a whole lot of pictures actually.

"You know what," Matsuko said as everyone looked at her as she put her cup in the air, "let's toast! To us, the host and hostess family!" Everyone smiled and toast their cups together. This day was a unexpected great day for everyone.

**A/N: Excuse any errors and all that. Ah, I think I threw this chapter off. ): I was so tired and everything. Anyways, hey! You got facebook? Everyone does! Like this page: http:/ www. / pages/ Hitachiin- Twins/ 175637409152802 or/& http:/ www. facebook. com/ pages/ The-Ouran -High-School -Host-Club/ 124295720977830 yeah. GO. If you love them, you'd do it. (:**


End file.
